


Because I Love You

by singeramg



Series: When things don't go as planned... [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Good Loki, Loki Is In Trouble, Odin's Good Parenting, One Shot, Parent Frigga, Series, Tony Stark Has A Heart, daddy!loki, frost giant love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We catch up with Loki and Darcy in the delivery room... </p><p>-Sequel for " When Things Don't Go as Planned" Part 2 in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except possibly the concept...
> 
> I know I said that was it for the "When things don't go as planned" but I think i'm going to make it a series of stories. I'm not sure how long it will be and no ideas when I'll have more, but this was fun to write! Hope you like...

Because I love you ( One Shot)

"Darcy you must try to calm yourself!

I turned to him glaring, wondering if I could find enough energy to slap him to another realm.

"I've got a better idea sweetheart" I said condescendingly. Loki had the whit to step back slightly from my bedside. I continued my words.

"How about you shape shift into a woman, poof baby iceberg over to your stomach and then push him out of your vagina!"

"Darcy we've discussed that, it's impossible..."

"Oh really? Well then since I'm the one in labor right now and about to give birth I suggest you SHUT THE HELL UP AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM MYSELF AGAIN OR I PROMISE YOU THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY CHILD AND IT'LL WILL NOT BECAUSE YOU HAVE A CHOICE IT WILL BECAUSE I'VE RIPPED THE VITAL PIECE OF ANATOMY OFF!"

I said going into a yelp as another contraction shot across my body. I had been in labor for over 10 hours now and I was on the edge of insanity.

"Sweetheart he is just trying to help." My mom said brushing my hair back from my sweaty forehead.

"Mommy it hurts. I'm sorry..."

"For what sweetheart?"

"For ever putting you through this! Holy shit..."

I gripped onto Loki's cold hand tightly, my eyes looking at him pleading to make the pain stop. He looked at me with sad green eyes.

"Oh Darcy Honey you don't worry about that... You didn't cause me any pain. I had an epidural."

She said calmly stroking me. Before I knew it I screeched and pushed Loki away from me although he didn't move, he just pouted.

"That's why I fucking told you I wanted to have the baby on earth! But noooo Loki wanted his heir to be born on this realm as an Asgardian. You said it would be better for both of us to be here with healers, but y'all can't even use any of your magical hocus pocus to help me! Fuck this shit."

"I didn't..."

"I want DRUGS!"

I yelled having temporarily lost it.

"Darcy language."

My mother scolded me, which pissed me off. How was going to scold me like a child when I was HAVING a child?!

I huffed at the irony and closed my eyes.

"It sounds like sir mini mischief is about to make an appearance."

I opened my eyes and watched Tony enter followed by all the other Avengers. Natasha, Pepper, and Steve all had sympathetic looks on their faces. Clint and Bruce looked nervous, and Tony had a huge smirk on his face.

"This is all your fault Tony!"

"Hey I the last time I checked I wasn't there that night. Then again I was so drunk that all I remember was a random giant dancing reindeer, or maybe that was Thor wearing Loki's helmet. I'm not sure what happened..."

Tony combed his goatee with his fingers, thinking.

"If you hadn't suggested he take me home I wouldn't be in this mess!"

I could feel the pain starting to creep across my body again. I clutched at the covers and my mom said

"Oh, no here comes another one."

My mom could tell because despite the Asgardians being unable to put any pain relief magic on me they could apparently put a spell to monitor my health and when I had a spike in heart rate the spell flashed green, and other risks to my health flashed different colors.

"Mom I don't you to tell me when one is coming, I CAN tell."

I said gritting my teeth. Pepper paled at the amount of pain on my face, then she turned to Tony.

"In advance I'm letting you know now. I hate you."

Tony who was still trying to figure out what was missing in the gaps of his memory, snapped his head to look at her. The pieces clicked instantly in his mind and he looked down to her stomach.

"Wh..a.."

I smiled along with Natasha and my mom who had picked up on it instantly. The door to the room opened again and Loki's mother Frigga along with his father Odin entered the room.

Frigga always intimidated me slightly every time I saw her. She was the essence of godly beauty and grace. Loki's parents were shocked when he came back to Asgard with a mortal that was with a child he had fathered, never the less they welcomed me in ,well Frigga did Odin and Loki had to have a little talk (and by talk I mean a loud argument that ended with Loki yelling "I LOVE HER AND MY CHILD! MY CHILD WILL BE BORN ON ASGARD WHERE THEY BOTH CAN BE HELPED. YOU MAY NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME BUT YOU WILL NOT DENY THEM!" And storming back to take me to his room) and once they did everything was fine.

"How are you child?"

Frigga said coming to stand in Loki's spot and rub my arm affectionately.

"I'm ready for this to be over. I don't think I'm strong enough..."

I started crying but my tears were turning into icicles as they ran down my face.

"It will be over soon enough. The healers tell me you only had one centimeter left. You will be ready to push soon enough."

I nodded and gasped as another wave of pain hit me. It felt different this time, it was accompanied by the need to push, but then I got cold, like to the point I began to shiver.

"It's so cold..."

Lights began to flash over my head in heart rate and lung capacity colors. I was focusing on breathing but my lungs felt like ice.

"In fact you may be ready now. Loki summon her healers to the room immediately."

Frigga touched my skin and her eyebrows furrowed at how chilly it was. My mom tried not to outwardly panic but the fear was in her eyes. My dad spoke.

"What's wrong with my little girl?"

Odin spoke first.

"She is giving birth to a half frost giant child. She is having trouble regulating herself due to the child trying to acclimate its birthing environment. The best possible condition for a child of that race would be extreme cold, but seeing as she is mortal that is not possible."

I looked to Loki who had a worried look on his face. Frigga noticed the look of panic that passed between the two of us and she moved out of the way so Loki could resume his place by my side.

"Does this mean my baby is in trouble?"

I said panting, icy tears running down my face at the pain from breathing so roughly. Loki kissed my forehead and whispering in my ear.

"I promise nothing will happen neither you or our child."

Then he kissed the shell of my ear and used his hands to melt the tears on my face. Then the healer followed by Thor and Jane came in the room.

"Lady Darcy we came as soon as we heard."

"I'm sorry we were not here soon Darcy."

Thor and Jane had been on another realm and it had been only Loki who could find them on said realm and inform them. Jane knew something was wrong by taking a look at my ice spotted face and labored breathing.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby is not used to being born in this climate or the climate of Darcy's body and is trying to adjust its environment to fit what he needs, but it's causing problems for her." Said Tony now with his arms around Pepper who had started crying with me though her tears were silent.

I cried out again and I couldn't focus on anything but the searing pain that signaled the baby crowning. Everything started to get fuzzy. The healer looked at me wondering what they could do for me.

"We have to even out her temperature. Or else her mortal body will began to shut down. She is freezing from the inside out." The healer spoke addressing Odin and Loki.

"Do whatever you must to save them."

Loki spoke without hesitation.

"It's not what I must do your highness, it is what you must do."

Loki stood up straighter, eager to hear what he could do to save his makeshift family.

"Tell me."

"We have to make the child believe the temperatures are already ideal or he will continue to cool her. If she gets any colder she will get hypothermia and she runs the risk of heart failure as well as many other things that could result in her death. I believe that you can help her by climbing behind her in Frost giant form will essentially trick your son into believing it is colder then she actually is, and will stop him from continuing on."

The healer looked at Loki wearily, nervous he had asked too much of the demigod and he would be smote on the spot. Instead, Loki let go of my hand and began to take off his shirt.

"Skin to skin would be best correct?"

The healer nodded and Frigga helped me untie my shirt in the back so my back would be the only thing exposed.

To date I wasn't completely sure who all had seen Loki in full Jötun form, but he seemed not to have a problem with this. He let his magic fade from his skin, the glamour falling with ease. His blue skin was beautiful and knowing his self consciousness about the whole frost giant issue I made sure to smile and tell him so every time he dared to show me. It became clear by the looks on everyone's faces that besides Odin and Frigga this was the first time that anyone including Thor had seen Loki in full fledged Jotun. His eyes now bright, burning red peered down at me, his eyes telling me he was nervous about this idea. I reached out despite the pain I felt any touched a raised marking on his arm to let him know I was still there for him and that it was okay.

The healer spoke again

"Okay now you can climb behind her and hold her while she pushes."

Frigga and my mom helped me sit up so that Loki could climb behind me in the bed.

Odin turned to the Avengers, Jane and Thor who all had worried looks on their faces, desperately wanting to help, but not being able to, they were all still shocked by seeing Loki Jotun for the first time.

"Think it's best if you all wait in the rooms next door. They have all been prepared for your comforts while you wait for the birth. We promise to inform you of any changes to Lady Darcy's health. But right now you all are generating extra heat which could be affecting the child's need to change Darcy's body processes."

Jane nodded taking Thor by the hand and urging him to look away from Loki and me. Tony smiled and led everyone else out behind Jane and Thor.

I tensed as another contraction hit and I felt like my throat and lungs were cracking every time I took too deep of a breath.

"What can I do to help you love?"

Loki's cold hands smoothed over my shoulders, and oddly enough the coolness of his skin was soothing rather than further chilling me.

"Just hold me okay?"

"Of course."

The healer folded my legs, so that my feet rested flat on the bed ,and my back was to Loki's chest.

"Okay, Darcy on the next contraction I want you to start pushing and hold it for 1 minute."

My breathing started getting short as I began to panic.

"Loki, I'm scared."

I hated to sound like a chum, but this was it I was bringing a life into the world. Me. The girl who sometimes left her undergarments hanging from the shower rod, and sometimes stayed up scouring the internet for random Tom Hiddleston pictures (hell, he looks a lot like Loki, only nicer) and didn't go to bed until 5am. I drunk insane amounts of caffeine when I was stressed and cursed worse on a normal day than Fury when Stark stole his eye patch and bedazzled the Avengers symbol onto it. How was that conducive to raising a kid?

Loki kissed my temple and refused to let me stay in fear.

"That's okay, but I'll be here for you the whole time."

Then the next contraction hit me like a freight train, I tried to shrink away from the pain but I couldn't and Loki held me in the position the healer had placed me in. She knelt between my legs and said.

" Push now."

I held my breath and pushed as hard as I could, grunting and shrieking slightly as pain ripped through my lower half...

Meanwhile...

Thor paced the room with Jane trying to get him to sit down to no avail.

"Baby, please sit down, you will put a hole in the floor with all your pacing."

"I cannot rest while my brother and lady Darcy are being gifted with parenthood. They struggle while we all rest."

"There is nothing we can do..."

"Point-break Darcy is a tough girl she will be alright."

They heard Darcy shout through the wall, and they all looked nervous again.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure I am going to hate you Tony."

Tony had the sense to roll his eyes, but not say any witty remark back to her.

Darcy screeched again causing Steve to wince and silent praise his maker that he was not a woman.

1 hour later...

"You are so close love. One more hard push..."

It was an odd feeling to be sweating on the outside, yet still freezing inside. The healer counted to three and I pushed as hard as I could, screaming with my last vestiges of strength.

I felt the little body leave me, but no crying. Loki had stilled behind me, he was holding his breath along with me. The healer waved her hand over my child and then he began to cry, as his lungs filled with air for the first time. We both released the breath we had been holding at the same time, and I cried tears of joy. I'm sure it was one of those ugly cries, with my face beat red and puffy red eyeballs. I really didn't give a damn either. The healer waved again and the baby was clean. She smiled and handed him to me.

"Your Son."

His head was covered in dark hair, not as black as Loki's but very close. His eyes opened at my touch, shining a bright brilliant green, swirling with confusion, and innocents.

"He's beautiful sweetheart."

My mom said crying as well, my dad all smiles behind her.

"Yes Son, you two have truly produced a beauty."

Frigga's smile was wide across her face, and Odin smiled.

Loki on the other hand hadn't said a word behind me, and then he shifted so he was no longer behind me, but now he was standing next to me. I finally saw the barely noticeable tears at the corners of his eyes, and he reached for our son. I gently handed him over and the baby's eyes opened at the touching of their skin. Then slowly his skin began to bleed into blue and so did Loki's. I smiled at the grin that appeared on his face.

"Shall I go get the others?"

Frigga said nodding toward the door.

"Yeah, bring them in. I'm sure somebody is about to spontaneously combust."

I said reaching up to touch the ridges on my sons face, still marveled by his beauty.

"What is his name?"

I looked at Loki and smiled and said

"Ares Anthony"

Loki handed him back as Ares skin changed back to the pale cream color from before. Then the door burst open and Thor came rushing in with everyone behind him. He took one look at Ares and his smile grew huge and he whacked Loki on the back.

"Congrats brother. We shall celebrate this day."

My mom held Ares and smiled as she kissed his head and my dad touched at his arm. Jane smiled at me and asked for his name when I gave it, everyone smiled and Tony's eyes widened. I watched as everyone marveled at Ares, each taking turns holding him.

Tony held Ares carefully and smirked when his eyes opened to stare at the man holding him.

"Well no need to have a DNA test on this baby. Congrats on your little mischief-maker. Anthony Huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was my request that the child have something to connect him to his godfather"

Tony smiled as his eyes widened giving away the fact that he was excited. Thor smiled brightly while I looked a little bit nervous as he took Ares from Tony. Thor had never been known for his gentleness.

"My newest kin! I am your uncle, small Ares."

It was funny to watch Jane get all doe eyed at Thor holding a baby. I knew the look on her face meant she was having thought of her own about children. I so needed to remember to warn her against that.

"Thor don't hog the baby, let his godmother hold him."

Jane's eyes popped up and looked directly into mine.

"Your serious?!"

"Yes Jane. I pulled mommy rank on Loki for the two of you. Don't let me down."

Jane took the baby from Thor and then Thor was the one who got the doe eyes. I heard Loki scoff next to me and I laughed. I knew he was scoffing at the look on Thor's face...

Later on that night

I brushed the small wasps of hair back off of Ares face, watching him as he slept. Loki had gone off to bathe, leaving me to watch my child tiredly but serenely looking at the child we had created. It was only the wonder of magic that I was able to stand and walk around as I normally would with only small amounts of pain.

I felt a cold wisp of air touch my cheek, then chilled fingers gripping onto my hips. I smiled feeling Loki holding me to him.

'"He's beautiful. He's ours."

"I know I can hardly believe we did this."

"I think we should do it again."

Loki said making turn to look at him like he was crazy, I began to laugh.

"I forget how funny you can be when your not being snarky"

I moved away from the crib so we didn't wake him up.

"I mean it. We should have another, and soon."

"Loki, the only thing you need to be saying to after I have just had your baby, the all natural way I might add, is what type of contraception 'do you want to use'."

"You're saying no more children?"

"I am saying not right now. I haven't even healed yet."

"Nonsense. You are completely healed. Magic has ensured that."

"Loki we can have more kids, just not now."

I turned to lay next to him as he joined me in bed.

"In all honestly I want to be able to have sex without feeling like a huge balloon the entire time."

Loki looked down at me and then smiled something truly mischievous, pulling me into his arms tightly. Just when we were about to kiss a loud wail sounded from the crib.

"Yep, your about to learn ALL about why we are waiting..."  
And with that Darcy left Loki in bed to tend to their son...


End file.
